


Symbiosis

by Sectumsempra



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra/pseuds/Sectumsempra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian suffers from Stockholm's syndrome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language so if there's spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me.

_I swear, I just found everything I need_  
_the sweat in your eyes, the blood in your veins are listening to me_  
_Well I want to wrap it up and swim in it until I drown_  
_my moral standing is lying down_

_Nine Inch Nails – Only Time_

And as he enters the apartment, Jim's and his, not _theirs_ because they're not a couple but they both pay rent so hey – Jim comes flying out of nowhere, pinning Sebastian to the closed door, and in his hand something metallic is reflecting light into Sebastian's eyes, momentarily blinding him -

and he is a professional sniper and supposedly has above-average reflexes, but he's not usually on alert when entering this place, which of course is foolish considering he shares it with Jim Moriarty -

and he goes from texting his sister home in Scotland telling her his "bartender job" is going well and thinking about pizza and beer to having a scalpel held at his throat, and as it often happens in life with Jim everything shifts and goes from distracted thoughts of Kilkenny and Calzone to razor sharp edges and basic instincts in a microsecond and

and he's suffering from a serious case of Stockholm's syndrome, of course, because though he doesn't exactly have a death wish, he has a death _curiosity_ , and being at Jim's mercy exhilarates him, and although he in theory could win a hand-to-hand with Jim he isn't fully sure he could get him a in good grip before Jim has his throat slashed, isn't sure he's _motivated enough_ -

and any weapon in Jim's hands is dangerous but this is a surgical tool designed to cut through human flesh, and time moves so oddly when at the top of an adrenaline high, he doesn't know how much time passes before he goes _boss, what the fuck_ and Jim goes _I'm bored_ and Sebastian _and killing me is going to help how?_ And Jim, smirking _silly Sebastian, if I was about to actually kill you, you'd know_ and Sebastian; _don't count on it_ – a beat – _for fuck's sake, I have murder in my muscle memory, I might kill you before I know what I'm doing -_

and almost like a plead _don't make me kill you by accident, you little shit._

And Jim doesn't exactly have a death wish either, not even a curiosity per se, but he cares less for dying than for not being bored, and pushing Sebastian is never boring, because though Seb isn't as dangerous as him, Sebastian sure as hell isn't an angel, has limits that only Jim can survive treading, and he does every now and then, pushes on a bit farther every time, dying to know what would cause Sebastian to turn on his master, bite the hand that's holding a scalpel to his throat -

and Sebastian's head spins with the adrenaline, Jim is black-eyed like a demon when turned away from the light and so beautifully insane, and the way they push and pull is like the tide, today it's Jim a flick of the wrist away from killing Sebastian and tomorrow it's Jim waking up with a gun to his head -

Sebastian blinks the harsh light out of his eyes and dares to breathe and Jim mumbles _I'd bet you'd look lovely bleeding out on the carpet_ and Sebastian laughing _you insane fuck_ and _but not today, I'm afraid, hear the dry-cleaner's got their schedules crammed this time of year_ and Sebastian feels Jim's hard-on against his thigh and he's like one of those dogs of Pavlov's, just that little trigger and his body is out of battle mode and into fuck Jim mode – well they're a lot the same – in a heartbeat and he thinks dying as you're coming wouldn't be so bad -

and this is why they're perfect together as a _not pair_ , they're a symbiosis, they're ebb and flow, Jim has Sebastian's life under a gleaming edge and Sebastian's thinking about fucking him and that's why Jim chose him, after all, out of all the sick puppies in the window, because this one is sick in _just the right way_ -

and Sebastian growls and looks down at Jim with ash-grey eyes _let me fuck you,_ and Jim giggles _I haven't decided if I'm gonna hurt you yet_ and _well get it the hell over with so I can –_ and then a shallow cut across the side of his neck silences him and Jim's at the wound all tongue and teeth and Sebastian's hands is tearing at a four hundred pound shirt and Jim doesn't let go of the scalpel, it's still there, could still do some serious damage (not necessarily to Sebastian) if they're not careful and of course they never are, of course they never are, and they get half undressed, don't quite step out of their pants and Jim's shirt's hanging from his elbows and Sebastian turns them around and crashes Jim up against the door fully intent on leaving bruises in all kinds of pretty shades, dully aware that somewhere over his right shoulder where Jim's arm is hooked around his neck the scalpel is hovering and the wound on his neck runs and makes a mess on Jim's skin and his shirt and he's like a twisted version of Snow White -

and when they kiss Sebastian tastes his own blood in Jim's mouth and it's just

 

intoxicating.


End file.
